


Between co-workers

by arq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arq/pseuds/arq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Maria/Natasha drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between co-workers

It's her first month as a handler and she feels like a rookie, despite having been a SHIELD agent for years. Maria would be having a hard time even if it wasn't for their new agent.

Natasha has excellent posture and perfectly plucked eyebrows and somehow the fact that she looks just as unappealing as the rest of them in their fucking ugly work clothes doesn't make her seem one bit more human. Maria finds herself terribly intimidated by her and that is probably the reason that she also finds herself allowing being pressed up against the door in the basement locker room with relentless lips upon her own when normally she would never behave so daringly.

She struggles to keep her shallow breaths quiet, should someone be nearby. Natasha apparently has no such concerns because she smilingly undoes two of the buttons in Maria's pants and then she makes Maria come with a quiet shiver in her fucking ugly work clothes.

It's over as sudden as it began and Natasha is out the room with an amused smile and a "see you later", leaving Maria with the sound of her heart pounding in her ears and her underwear soaked wet.


End file.
